


Astraea

by Sephinova



Series: What Is Love? [7]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Childbirth, F/M, Fluff, Not Beta Read, Nursing, One True Pairing, Rare Pairings, Somewhat Incestuous Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephinova/pseuds/Sephinova
Summary: With all her might she pushes and pushes and pants and pushes and screams.And it was all over.''Mother, our child is born!'' Sephiroth announces.Followed by their newborn's first cry.
Relationships: Jenova/Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII)
Series: What Is Love? [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1134383





	Astraea

**Author's Note:**

> After several months of taking MANY breaks, 'Astraea' is complete! ^o^
> 
> Chronologically, this fanfiction is the ending to my 'What Is Love?' series that takes place many of thousands later after ''Our Shining Future''. With the exception of my 'Together Forever' side stories, I still have a few ideas for the main series such as an alternative ending but I probably won't be working on this series as much now and in the future. I've really enjoyed writing this series for the past two years and I hope to keep writing more Sephiroth/Jenova fanfics for as long as I can. ^^
> 
> Just to let you all know there are absolutely none of Remake's new story elements such as fate ghosts and multiple universes in this fanfic or any of my older 'What Is Love?' stories as I was and still am very disappointed in the direction FFVIIR's story is going that I don't consider it canon. Yes, I'm a very salty FFVII fan and I'm not sorry.

Her skin flushed a purple hue with beads of sweat dripping from her overheated body, Jenova groans in agony on her hands and knees her eyes looking outward to an illusory vortex of white clouds contrasted against a vast violet sky. Her hands are balled into fists tightly gripping the white cloud-like bedding beneath her as wave after excruciating wave of pain tears through her lower abdomen. A comforting touch of a hand strokes her back and between the bases of her tentacles from behind her.

''You're doing very well, Mother.'' Sephiroth softly praises.

For many, many years Jenova and Sephiroth had dreamed of this day, the day they would bring their first child into their paradise. For several millennia, they had travelled the cosmos in search of the perfect planet to rule over as gods and to raise a family of their own. It had been an arduous journey filled with the unforgiving perils of planets' wrath but together they conquered them and eventually discovered a young planet untainted by intelligent lifeforms perfect to merge and mould to their will. This is the planet they now call home.

The urge to push overtakes her once more as another painful contraction increases pressure in her pelvis. She pushes with strangled cries and pants heavily when taking a breather.

''Mother, I can see our child's head beginning to crown, not much longer now.'' He tells her with excitement albeit with a hint of apprehension in his voice.

Jenova reaches with one of her tentacles to her nether region feeling the crowning wet hairy head of their child and manages a small fleeting smile, how she couldn't wait to meet their child. 

With all her might she pushes and pushes and pants and pushes and screams.

And it was all over.

''Mother, our child is born!'' Sephiroth announces.

Followed by their newborn's first cry.

Wearily, Jenova looks behind her and her eyes widen upon the sight before her. Tender amazement graces Sephiroth's handsome features, his gaze downward at their tiny wriggling wailing baby he holds in his large hands. She turns around careful not to disturb the umbilical cord that still connects her to their child. Sephiroth notices his mother and presents their offspring to her.

''Mother, look, our child...''

She takes a closer look. The baby's sex is female, humanoid in appearance, her skin is pinkish-purple, eyes tightly shut, her hair grey from the wetness of amniotic fluid, several thrashing thin brownish-red tentacles and two small barely feathering black wings flap from her back. Jenova opens her mouth but no words leave her only an audible exhale as her dark blue lips curve up into the tenderest of smiles.

''She's beautiful.'' Sephiroth comments in awe.

''She's... perfect.'' She manages breathlessly.

''Would you like to hold her?''

''Y-yes.''

He passes their newborn into his mother's arms. 

_She is so light._

Jenova strokes the child's arm with a tentacle.

_Her skin is warm and like that of silk._

One of the young's wriggling appendages unknowingly, or perhaps knowingly wraps around her mother's tentacle and tightens turning Jenova's smile into a grin.

The countless years of dreaming, the wondrous feeling of the moment of conception, the curious sensations of the changes her body made in preparation for motherhood, the months of witnessing the gradual swelling of her belly, the sudden pain of her first contraction, the long hours of panting and pushing through the agony of labour.

And now she is here, here in Jenova's embrace.

''I... I cannot believe it... She is here... I know she has been with us since her conception... but she is now with us!'' Jenova beams in disbelief.

''I understand, Mother, I can't believe it either.'' Sephiroth's focus falls onto the umbilical cord and takes it in his palm. ''May I have the honour of cutting the cord?''

''Of course.'' 

He holds the umbilical cord between his thumb and finger and a small golden glow emits from his digits. Jenova feels it, the severing of the constant connection that kept their child alive and growing within her for several months. It is a peculiar emotion, happy with a tinge of sadness. 

_It is illogical to feel sad about it._

Because no matter how close they are now or how far apart they may be in future the awesome biological and telepathic powers of her cells have bonded them eternally.

The umbilical cord falls in two. The separation now complete.

And she still feels the bond resonating with strength.

 _Of course, there is no need to be sad._

Sephiroth opens his palm inches away from the baby girl bringing forth gentle heat drying her wet, tiny body. Her hair curls turning from grey to a whitish-silver, the same shade of silver that resembles her parent's long gorgeous manes. Almost dry, her crying gradually ceases into calm silence.

With her powers of creation, Jenova forms a soft, warm blanket and loosely covers it around their bundle of joy and sits back against the plump cloud-like pillows of the bed holding their offspring to her chest with Sephiroth taking his place beside her.

''Mother.'' 

''Yes, Sephiroth?''

He shifts closer wrapping an arm around her shoulders and his free hand cups her cheek as he leans in placing a tender kiss to her forehead. She smiles, savouring the softness of her dearest's lips. 

He pulls away. ''You did amazingly well giving birth to our daughter, I am very proud of you. Thank you, Mother.''

''And thank you, Sephiroth. Without you, we would not have her here now.''

Jenova presses her lips to Sephiroth's and he melts into her kiss. 

Their lips part and their foreheads touch in peaceful bliss.

Quiet gurgling noises break the silence and the parents return their attention to their baby. Jenova moves their daughter from her chest to cradling her in her arms. The newborn's eyelids open, both of her eyes have slitted pupils with her left the colour of Mako green resembling her father's and her right a light pink inherited from her mother.

''Hello little one, welcome to our world.'' Sephiroth greets, his fingers stroking the top of her head.

''It is a pleasure to finally meet you. I am your mother.''

''And I'm your father.''

The young child stares at her mother with slowly blinking eyes.

''Do think she already knows who we are?'' He wonders. 

Jenova nods. ''Even if she does not yet know, her cells undoubtedly do know who we are, can you not feel the resonance of their call to us?''

''Yes, I can.'' He takes their newborn's tiny hand between his thumb and finger. ''It's a quiet yet strong call, there are no words in her calling but her energy is clear to identify. She is content.'' 

The tiny hand grips tightly around her father's finger her gaze switching to him as if by pure coincidence. She stares at him unblinking and focused her pink tongue peeking out of her mouth.

''For one so young and small you are already very strong, our little goddess.'' Sephiroth compliments, his thumb stroking over the back of her hand.

The smile on Jenova's face grows wider by Sephiroth's words. 

''Oh yes, you are very strong and as you grow you will become even stronger.'' She concurs.

The baby girl gurgles still staring intently at Sephiroth.

A light chuckle escapes Jenova. ''She cannot take her eyes off you. I reckon she would like a cuddle from her father.''

''I would love that.''

Jenova puts a tentacle behind the baby's head supporting her as she carefully passes their daughter into Sephiroth's muscular arms. His serpentine eyes glimmering with the purest love for their daughter. He had given Jenova the same expression countless times and yet she notices something different about it but she can't put her finger on exactly what that difference is.

''Our dear child, for thousands of years we dreamt of you. Mother and I had journeyed the cosmos in search of a planet to create a perfect world just for us. We vow to give you the happiest childhood free from pain and fear and to nurture you into a magnificent goddess to rule alongside us.''

It now occurred to Jenova that it isn't his expression...

_It is the prideful energy of a parent._

The same pride that overflows with joyous love within her. She and Sephiroth created many creatures great and small that roam their Planet but she, their beautiful perfect baby girl is their greatest creation of all one that wasn't born of their powers of creation but from the unbreakable bond of love that both Jenova and Sephiroth share. 

A trickle of drool leaks from the newborn's mouth. Sephiroth gently wipes it away with his thumb as Jenova leans her head against her son's shoulder gazing lovingly at their daughter.

''We will have to think of a name for her.'' Jenova mentions.

''Yes, I have in mind-''

A sudden whine that breaks into a cry comes erupts the newborn.

''What's the matter, little one?'' He asks concernedly.

''I sense she needs something... nutrition perhaps?'' She guesses.

''Do you want to try nursing her?''

''Yes.''

Sephiroth passes their daughter back to his mother. Using her tentacles to support her arm, Jenova positions her breast to the crying baby's mouth. The baby goddess' cries lessen as she mouths her mother's nipple before latching on as she suckles peacefully.

Jenova had heard of the variety of emotions that accompany breastfeeding and what she feels is overwhelming happiness. Her cells and their child's cells- the eternal bond that mother and child share she feels it strengthening and it is a wondrous feeling. Unable to contain the purity of her emotions, her vision blurs into a mix of hues and falls wet onto the newborn's cheek 

''Mother...''

Jenova meets Sephiroth's concerned expression with shedding tears. 

''I am so happy.'' She declares with assurance.

Relief softens his features. ''As am I.'' 

Sephiroth wipes away his mother's tears and with one of her appendages, Jenova carefully does the same for their offspring. 

''I was thinking of the names Filia or Dea for her.'' Sephiroth suggests.

''Both are good names. Dea means 'goddess', correct?''

''That's right. Do you have any names in mind for her, Mother?''

She hums in thought. ''I like the name Astraea, it means 'of the stars'.''

''Astraea... Astraea...'' He repeats in a thoughtful tone. ''...Yes, it's perfect for her as we had voyaged the stars so we could safely conceive her.''

''Then we are in agreement?''

''I believe so.'' 

She returns her attention to the baby. ''Your name shall be Astraea.'' She proclaims proudly. 

Jenova never would have imagined that momentous day of meeting her son in the heart of Mt. Nibel's Mako Reactor would have led her from out of her chaotic existence of destruction and into a fulfilling eternity of bliss with her darling Sephiroth and as well as their precious newborn daughter. Those days of corruption and devastation felt as if they had all been an endless dreary dream and only recently she had awoken into an inconceivable reality vibrant in the colours of wonderment. Her relationship with Sephiroth taught her many things. Happiness, sadness, what it means to care for another, to fear for their safety and ultimately...

...to love and be loved in return.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :D


End file.
